


Every friday

by Glicozamin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, F/F, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Genderswap, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Акаши Сейджуро приходит к ней каждую пятницу.





	Every friday

Акаши Сейджуро приходит к ней каждую пятницу: у неё на плече – дорогая спортивная сумка, на ногах – лакированные лоферы, а в ушах – золотые гвоздики от Тиффани. Тецуя по сравнению с ней в своей растянутой футболке и затёртых бриджах, гармошкой собравшихся под коленями, выглядит, конечно, убого – Акаши ничего ей не говорит, только сбрасывает сумку на тумбу в прихожей и оглядывает беспорядок в стеллаже для обуви. 

Целоваться они начинают прямо у двери – Тецуя тенью скользит вдоль стены, протягивает руку к задвижке, и когда замок оглушительно щёлкает в вечерней тишине, её грубо прижимают к деревянной панели; та надсадно скрипит, будто ещё немного, и треснет, Тецуя судорожно хватает ртом воздух. 

Акаши Сейджуро целует её требовательно и жадно, её язык – горячий и влажный – ритмично двигается у Тецуи во рту – Тецуе не хватает воздуха, она давится поцелуем, кашляет, её подрагивающие пальцы сжимаются у Акаши на плечах. 

Акаши смотрит на неё так же, как целует – требовательно и жадно. 

На Акаши Сейджуро – удивительно простое, приятно льнущее к телу бельё. Тецуя цепляет пальцем гладкую бретельку бюстгальтера, прижимается ртом к плечу, лижет горячую кожу – чужие пальцы у неё в волосах, чужая ладонь мнёт её тяжёлую грудь, и от чужого дыхания между бёдер горячо и влажно. 

Она бы не хотела снова терять голову, но – увы, – она теряет. 

Каждую пятницу Акаши Сейджуро целпяет зубами её выступающие рёбра, целует впалый живот и трётся кончиком носа о внутреннюю сторону бёдер – Тецуя видит, как мелькают золотые серьги между уложенными красными прядями, как оттеняют тёмно-вишнёвые ногти её бумажную, лишённую загара кожу. Акаши красит губы, сидя между её разведённых ног, и эти вишнёвые отметины остаются на стопах, лодыжках, коленях, тазовых костях, боках и вокруг сосков – потом они расцветают на плечах и ключицах, за ушами и вдоль подбородка, большим некрасивым пятном остаются на губах. 

Как будто Тецуя больна ветряной оспой, и эти проклятые везикулы – они везде. 

Как Акаши Сейджуро. 

Тецуя поднимает бёдра, позволяет развести их широко, огладить, оцарапать ногтями; у Акаши – разноцветные глаза, но стоит ей моргнуть, и они снова – как вино. Тецуя дрожит, когда Акаши гладит её между ног, когда давит кончиком ногтя чуть выше влагалища, когда мягко трёт подушечкой пальца. 

Тецуя стонет; внутри у неё – пожар, и когда Акаши прижимается к ней горячим вишнёвым ртом, она тлеет и рассыпается сухим пеплом. Язык Акаши – да, он жаркий и влажный, и требовательный, и жадный, – ритмично двигается у Тецуи между напряжённых до ломоты в мышцах бёдер. Её руки – как змеи; скользят по бокам вдоль рёбер, гладят плечи, мнут грудь, царапают ягодицы и впиваются в разведённые ноги. 

Да, вот так, думает Тецуя. 

Да, пожалуйста, стонет она. 

Только не останавливайся. 

Только не уходи. 

Акаши Сейджуро приходит к ней каждую пятницу – у неё острый взгляд, дорогая одежда и безупречные манеры. Она приезжает на одной из своих тонированных машин, бросает ключи рядом с сумкой на тумбу в прихожей и раздевается так легко и изящно, будто именно этому её обучали в ведущих университетах Японии – Тецуе не хватает сил, чтобы толкнуть воздух из лёгких.

Акаши Сейджуро безумно красива. 

Акаши Сейджуро – самая известная женщина в душном мужском бизнесе. 

У Акаши Сейджуро – огромная компания, потенциальный жених и безупречная родословная. 

И при всём при этом – Акаши Сейджуро трахает её каждую пятницу. 

Тецуе не на что жаловаться, она живёт своей тихой замечательной жизнью – у неё несколько групп дошкольников, она посещает педагогические курсы, ходит на йогу каждый четверг и катается на велосипеде от работы до дома. У неё хорошие друзья, чудесная семья, и один молодой человек с курсов оказывает ей знаки внимания – она собирается на свидание в следующий вторник. 

Акаши Сейджуро кусает её за внутреннюю сторону бедра – так сильно, что останется синяк, так сильно, что Тецуя вскрикивает и пытается свести ноги. 

– Ты никуда не пойдешь, – говорит Акаши, и её голос – приятный певучий голос – звенит как натянутая струна. – Иначе мне придётся посетить тебя и во вторник. 

Когда она моргает – между ресницами мелькает золотистая радужка. 

Тецуя не спрашивает, откуда она знает – Акаши Сейджуро знает каждого ребёнка в её группах и все темы, которые Тецуя прошла на своих курсах. 

Тецуя облизывает губы – место, куда Акаши вцепилась зубами, остро болит. 

– Он может пригласить меня в кино, например, в среду, – говорит она на выдохе и выгибается на чужих пальцах. – Или в четверг. 

– Значит, я приду к тебе в среду, – Акаши методична и кропотлива в своих действиях, Тецуя дрожит на её пальцах и течёт от её языка. – Или в четверг. 

– Да? – у Тецуи плывут круги перед глазами, она цепляется за край подушки над головой, вытягивается, ломаясь в пояснице, запрокидывает голову и толкает слова языком вместе с густым, душный воздухом. – Тогда я буду соглашаться на свидания всю неделю, знаешь. 

У Акаши Сейджуро время от времени – контролируемые вспышки гнева. Тецуя кончает пять раз подряд – у неё болят колени, тянет поясницу, ломит руки и шею; у неё ноет грудь от поцелуев и укусов, жжётся кожа там, где её терзали зубами и сминали ртом. Тецуя крупно дрожит, когда Акаши распластывает её по простыням, когда утыкает носом в подушку, когда прижимается налитой грудью к лопаткам. 

Да, пожалуйста, думает Тецуя. 

Да, вот так, стонет она, когда болезненно кончает снова, когда не может поднять даже руку, когда Акаши целует её измазанную вишнёвой помадой спину. 

– Если ты хочешь видеть меня чаще – просто скажи об этом, – говорит Акаши и вытягивается вдоль её бока – она красива и грациозна, вся её шея унизана уродливыми фиолетовыми укусами. 

Акаши Сейджуро очень идут водолазки с высоким воротом. 

Тецуя с трудом поворачивается к ней – ложится лицом к лицу, её подрагивающая ладонь лежит на чужом идеальном бедре. 

– Кто я такая, – говорит она хрипло и просовывает колено между идеальных ног, – чтобы влезать в твои жизненные планы. 

Акаши взмахивает ресницами – её разноцветные глаза впиваются в Тецую таким ощутимым взглядом, что ей становится больно. 

Акаши Сейджуро – слегка неуравновешена. 

Никто об этом, конечно, не знает. 

– Ты играешь очень грязно, Тецуя, – говорит Акаши, и последний слог выходит надорванным, потому что она толкает его через рот вместе с воздухом. 

Когда она низко стонет, её глаза – два налитых рубина. 

Тецуя гладит её между ног – её возбуждение настолько ощутимое, что Тецуя не уверена, что сможет кончить ещё раз, вместе с ней, но она чертовски хочет. 

Она чертовски хочет Акаши Сейджуро снова и снова. 

– Скажи мне об этом, когда я буду долго и медленно тебя вылизывать, – говорит она сипло, прижимается к чужому рту, и её пальцы – мягкие и невесомые, как пуховое перо.

Акаши Сейджуро настолько железна, что никто не знает, что она предпочитает в постели. 

Кроме, конечно, Тецуи. 

Акаши Сейджуро не приветствует, когда её грубо трахают – она любит заниматься любовью. Ей нравится, когда Тецуя ласково трогает и осторожно целует её, когда Тецуя расслабленно лежит между её ног – когда движения её языка совсем чуткие, чуть дразнят. Ей нравится, когда Тецуя глубоко внутри неё, и ей нравится, когда их взгляды пересекаются – глаза в глаза, губы в губы, когда дыхание, горячее и влажное, смешивается между ними. 

Акаши Сейджуро любит держать власть в кулаке и любит – кто бы мог подумать – этой властью делиться. 

Быть может, именно поэтому Акаши Сейджуро приходит к ней каждую пятницу. 

Быть может, именно поэтому она остаётся каждую субботу – варит свой дорогущий кофе, трахает Тецую в душе, идеально выглядит даже в её, Тецуи, растянутой футболке на заваленном книгами диване и сонно морщится Тецуе в живот, когда они смотрят дурацкие комедии на ночь.

Быть может, когда-нибудь она останется с Тецуей навсегда.


End file.
